The GORDON RESEARCH CONFERENCE ON VASCULAR CELL BIOLOGY-1988 will be held at Kimball Union Academy in New Hampshire, June 26-July 1, 1988. The theme of this multidisciplinary, international conference will be an integrated view of the cell biology, biochemistry, and molecular biology of blood vessels. Sessions are planned on the following topics: 1. Neogenesis of Blood Vessels 2. Angiogenesis 3. Molecular Biology of Smooth Muscle Differentiation 4. Control of Vascular Mass 5. Leukocyte/Vessel Wall Interactions 6. Vascular Protease System 7. Vessel Wall Interactions with Small Molecules 8. Innervation of Blood Vessels 9. Signal Response Coupling in Vascular Cells Poster sessions will also be included in the program and will highlight areas of vascular cell biology not covered by the above sessions, including vascular cell growth control, extracellular matrix-cell interactions, permeability, and virus infection of vascular cells. This Gordon Conference will be highly multidisciplinary, as is clear from the tentative program above, and will include members of departments of biochemistry, biophysics, cell biology, chemistry, molecular biology, pharmacology, physiology and various medical and engineering disciplines. Participants will be selected from both academia and industry and will include scientists with both applied and highly basic research directions. The criteria for selection of the applicants are designed to give representation to laboratories throughout the world actively involved in various areas of research in vascular biology, to bring young, new scientists into the field, and to balance fundamental and clinical research.